


Tour Guide

by StrategicDilemma



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Post-Canon, Small Towns, Spikemuth, Tumblr Prompt, wyndonshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrategicDilemma/pseuds/StrategicDilemma
Summary: Hop wants to see Spikemuth, but Marnie is a bit hesitant.Prompt request from my tumblr.
Relationships: Hop/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Tour Guide

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for some WyndonShipping (Hop/Marnie) requests on my tumblr, and a friend of mine (pyroxene on AO3, read her stuff pls) sent me this:
> 
> "PROMPT TIME: marnie shows hop around spikemuth. she's quietly embarrassed at how shit it must look to outsiders but hop actually loves how cool it is."
> 
> As per usual, I can't help myself from writing way too much, so this is its own piece. It's just some cute fluff, we love that.

_hey Marnie its Hop! :D Im in Hammerlocke right now, wanna meet up?_

A text from Hop wasn’t something Marnie had expected, but it was a welcome surprise nonetheless. She didn’t know Hop too well; he was the spunky childhood friend of the current Champion and the little brother of the previous one, that much she was sure about. In the few times they had interacted, he had been very friendly and nice to her, so she had no reason to _not_ want to spend time with him. Besides, she was due for a trip out of Spikemuth for some fresh air and sunlight.

Throwing her usual leather jacket over her Gym uniform, she shot Hop a reply text:

_sure, meet u there in a bit_

She ended up meeting him near a small coffeeshop, and he had already ordered a large latte for himself by the time she got there. After ordering herself a peppermint tea, the two sat at a table and started catching up. Hop was in town on Prof. Sonia’s behalf, and he had spent most of the day in the Vault. Research work was weird and different for him, he told Marnie, but he found it enjoyable, and it finally felt like he was doing something important.

“That’s top notch, Hop! Glad to hear it,” Marnie said with a small smile. Hop’s cheeked pinkened and he took a quick sip of his coffee.

“But don’t let me blab about myself the whole time!” he laughed, “How is the Gym Leader life workin’ out for ya?”

“I dunno, hard t’say. Not a lot of Challengers make it to Spikemuth these days. I reckon I’m enjoyin’ it, though.” Marnie fidgeted with her cup as she spoke, watching the ripples in her tea. “Spendin’ time at home is always nice.”

“Oh man, I can imagine! Spikemuth seemed so cool when I first went there, and I barely even got to see it!”

“Well, not much’s changed since then, I can assure you.”

“Hey, you know what?” Hop leaned forward in his seat, his eyes bright. “We should go there right now!”

Marnie startled, jumping in her seat. “What?” she asked, giving Hop a confused look. “You wanna go to Spikemuth?”

Hop nodded enthusiastically. “I’m in town anyway, and who better to go see the sights with than the local expert? You can show me around!”

Marnie stared at him. Barely anyone outside of Gym Challengers came to Spikemuth, and the town really didn’t have any sort of “tourist appeal,” so to speak. Marnie had _definitely_ never heard of someone _wanting_ to visit there. “You pullin’ my leg or somethin’?”

“No, I’m serious!” Hop reached out and laid a hand on Marnie’s shoulder. “Come on, it’ll be fun! Think of it as ‘independent research.’”

As much as Marnie really didn’t like the idea of playing tour guide, especially around Spikemuth, Hop genuinely seemed interested. He radiated such a friendly aura, and Marnie realized that he was probably attempting to get to know her better in all this.

With a heavy sigh, Marnie gently swatted Hop’s hand off her shoulder. “Yeah, alright. Let me finish my tea first.”

\----

The walk to Spikemuth from Hammerlocke wasn’t super long, but Marnie still let Morpeko out of her ball to walk along with them. Hop was enamored, and he spent most of the trip focused on her. Morpeko ran loops through their legs and tripped Hop a few times, but he didn’t seem to mind. Marnie could tell when his “researcher mode,” was activated, as he started asking several questions about Morpeko’s personality, how Marnie dealt with her Hangry Mode, what their relationship was like, and so on. Marnie patiently answered each once, secretly pleased that Hop was taking such an interest in her partner.

The sight of Spikemuth on the horizon as they exited the Route 9 tunnel killed her good mood. It was an eyesore compared to the beautiful environment surrounding it, and the tall walls held such a dark, gloomy aura. Usually, Marnie found comfort in the familiarity of this sight, but now that she was with someone who wasn’t from Spikemuth, she felt uneasy, a slight knot forming in her throat.

“Oh, there it is!” Hop exclaimed, unaware of Marnie’s discomfort. He nudged her with his elbow. “Come on, Marn, I’ll race ya!” Before Marnie could open her mouth to respond, Hop took off down the road towards her home, Morpeko chasing after him with a happy squeak.

Marnie took a deep breathe through her nose and followed behind in a casual jog. Hop was already squatting trying to lift the shutter door when she caught up, Morpeko impatiently batting the door with her paw to get in.

“Careful, mate, it sticks a bit,” Marnie warned as Hop pulled, and sure enough the door jerked upwards violently before Hop easily lifted it in his hands. Morpeko immediately ran through the entrance, and Hop, holding the door about head level, turned to Marnie.

“Go ahead,” he offered, motioning with his head for her to walk under the door. Marnie ducked her head and stepped through, taking the door with her own hands for Hop to follow. Once they were both inside, she gently let the door fall back to the ground, the last rays of natural light disappearing behind it.

“Wait, where did Morpeko go?” Hop asked, looking around the torn-up street for her.

“Probably hungry,” Marnie shrugged. “I reckon she ran off t’find food. You’ll see plenty of Pokemon runnin’ ‘bout the streets ‘ere, it’s no bother.”

“Oh, awesome! I can’t wait to see them!” Hop’s hand wrapped around Marnie’s shoulders loosely, looking down at her with a big grin on his face. “I’m ready when you are!”

Marnie blushed and quickly swatted him away. “Don’t be so chuffed, huh?!” she blurted out, and Hop chuckled holding his hands up apologetically. Marnie pouted, her face still hot. “Alright, come on,” she muttered and started walking down the street, Hop following shortly behind.

Marnie didn’t feel like the tour was super interesting, seeing as there was only one main street. She pointed out the pop-up shops that were run by some Team Yell members, explaining that they had to be put away when Gym Challengers came and the whole street needed to be used. Some of the shops were held together pretty shabbily, with boards haphazardly nailed together and no real fanfare. Still, the owners greeted them enthusiastically as they walked by, which they both returned with their own waves (Hop's was more animated than Marnie’s).

Sure enough, one Team Yell member passing by had their Zigzagoon out running next to them, and it immediately jumped up on Hop’s leg and barked happily. Zigzagoon’s owner apologized immediately but Hop seemed absolutely ecstatic about the encounter.

Spikemuth was dark by design, and along with the occasional streetlamp, neon lights from nearby shops and buildings lit the town. Marnie noticed that most of the neon signs were breaking, only half of them lighting up and even then, most were flickering violently. They only highlighted the chipping paint on the buildings and the broken walkways beneath their feet. Marnie had really never paid attention to them before, but now that Hop was with her, she suddenly felt overly fixated on them.

She actually felt embarrassed, the fact that Hop had wanted to visit her hometown and this rundown mess was all she could offer. Would he think differently of her, and take back his interest in getting to know her? Would he just insult Spikemuth to her face? Honestly, she didn’t know which idea bothered her more.

The two arrived at the main arena, brightly lit by stadium lights surrounding them. “Do my Gym battles right ‘ere,” she said, kicking aimlessly at the ground. “My bro has his shows ‘ere as well, but he’s tourin’ ‘round the region right now.”

She turned towards Hop and awkwardly lifted her arms in a shrug. “Guess that’s it then, huh? For the tour, I mean.” She felt uncomfortable in her own self-consciousness. “I know it ain’t much to look at, and it’s due for a good cleanin’ at some point. Hopefully we get some more mone—”

“You’re so lucky, Marnie.”

Hop’s voice interrupted her apologetic rambles. “What?” she asked, dumbfounded.

His eyes sparkled underneath the stadium lights, and his whole face framed his large smile. “This place is so awesome,” he breathed excitedly. “It has so much personality! I completely get how this place could make awesome trainers like you and Piers!”

Looking around the stadium, Hop rested his hands behind his head. “I feel like when I’m not in the lab, I’m just hanging out in the big cities. They’re cool and all, but nothin’ beats a small town, don’t you think?”

Marnie stared at him, not even sure what to say. “Y-yeah, I get it,” she stumbled over her words, and her hands were fidgeting with the front of her jacket. “Sorry, guess you got me gobsmacked, huh? Thought f’sure you’d hate it ‘ere.”

“What?” Hop asked incredulously. “How could I hate it here? Even if I _didn’t_ think this place looked awesome, it’s your hometown! It _made_ you! That’s enough for it to be great in my book!”

Marnie’s cheeks reddened, and she immediately covered them with her hands. “Don’t say that, you’re gonna make me burn up!” she scolded, though it came off more like a whimper. Hop lightly snickered, but Marnie didn’t fail to notice his own face turning bright pink. She could feel a warmth spread in her chest.

“Thanks, though,” she muttered. “Glad you like it.”

Hop was beaming, and Marnie pouted. Breaking eye contact, she grabbed one of his wrists and yanked it, pulling Hop behind her as she stomped off. “C’mon,” she commanded.

“Huh?” Hop stumbled along behind her, trying to catch his footing as the pace she was setting. “Where are we going?”

“Goin’ t’find Morpeko,” Marnie answered, her grip tightening on Hop’s wrist. “We’re gonna have a battle.”

Hop finally caught up to her pace, walking alongside her as Marnie still held his wrist tightly. “Sounds like fun! I’m a bit out of practice, though. Hope that’s not a problem.”

Marnie peered at him, a small but mischievous smile on her face. “Good, makes it easier t’wipe the floor with ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll still be taking requests for Hop/Marnie drabbles/oneshots on my tumblr, feel free to submit!
> 
> Tumblr: https://strategicdilemma.tumblr.com/  
> Bederia server: https://discord.gg/c4p2KVS


End file.
